


In Every Reality, I Will Find You

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [52]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doomworld, Established Relationship, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 2- Established RelationshipSara and Leonard still manage to find their way to each other in a world ruled by the Legion of Doom





	In Every Reality, I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would throw my hat in for Captain Canary week for a few days. It took me all day to think of this (especially since I blew time on distractions instead of writing), and I eventually decided to tackle Doomworld in a world where Leonard did make it out of the Oculus and eventually started a relationship with Sara during season 2.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

               The crook and the assassin slunk back to their room once the discussion in the bridge had wrapped up. Heaviness hung over them as they thought about what had happened in the past few hours. They’d managed to lose the Spear of Destiny to the Legion of Doom, who had now recruited Lisa and brainwashed her to do their bidding. Mick had ‘betrayed’ them, although Leonard and Sara knew he was faking it to go undercover and retrieve it. Now, everyone on the ship was running on borrowed time before the Legion used the Spear, unless they somehow managed to get it back first.

“So what happens if something happens to Mick?” Leonard asked finally as they laid on their bed together.

Sara sighed and turned towards him. “I don’t know if we’ll even have enough time for a new plan if things don’t work out. We’re already running out of it. Besides, don’t you always expect the plan to go off the rails?”

“I do,” he nodded. “But I have to believe Mick can do this, even though he has a slim chance at getting the Spear back and surviving.”

“I should have gone.”

“No, it should have been me,” Leonard said, holding up a hand when she tried to protest. “Sara, I need to tell you something before the Legion activates the Spear.”

The blonde pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at him. “What’s that?”

“Sara, I-”

Before he could finish the sentence, something changed.

Leonard found himself standing on the porch of a cabin in the woods, moonlight shining down on him. For a few moments, the only thing he could remember was his own name before it all started to come back to him. Mayor Darhk, one of his employers, had contacted him to come in and do another clean-up job for him. The Green Arrow had finally been dealt with and the body needed to be disposed of, so the mayor had called him in to do his job.

Picking up the axe, Leonard swung it down to continue his dismemberment of the body.

* * *

 

               Sara Lance waltzed out of that mayor’s office with Amaya. They’d just brought in another so-called hero for Darhk. She hadn’t cooperated well, so Sara had snapped her neck. All in a day’s work for a hired assassin, and now she could go back home and sleep for a while.

“Oof,” she grunted as she bumped into a man in jeans and a dark brown jacket. “Watch it.”

“You watch it,” the man snapped back.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. “You realize I could kill you and it wouldn’t even make me flinch?”

“True, but then Mayor Darhk would have to find a new cleaner for your messes.”

Amaya raised an eyebrow. “So you’re the one who makes sure no one finds the bodies?”

“Yeah,” the man muttered. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to do.”

He stalked off. Sara watched him go, feeling something distant linger in her.

Quickly, she squashed that feeling and kept walking.

* * *

 

               The headlights and the voices Leonard heard while disposing of another body in a new location made him stop. Pulling out his gun, Leonard crept through the trees in time to see Lisa’s partner, some guy he’d never gotten to know, knock his sister out. A man with a mullet was across from him, lowering his hands and talking with the guy. Leonard might be estranged from his sister, but no one hurt her without dealing with him.

“We have to get out of here,” the one with the mullet was saying.

“Like hell you are!” Leonard yelled, coming out of the trees with the gun up.

Both turned to him.

“Len?” the one who worked with Lisa gaped at him as the other’s jaw dropped. “Snart?”

“How do you two know me?”

“It’s a long story,” the mullet guy said. “But you need to come with us.”

Leonard shook his head. “The hell I will. I saw what you just did to my sister.”

“She’ll be fine,” her partner said. “Pretty’s right. You gotta come with us.”

“Why should I?”

“Have you ever felt like your life didn’t make sense? Like something was wrong but you couldn’t figure out what?”

He had felt those things, but he couldn’t given them the satisfaction of that.

“You have,” Lisa’s partner nodded. “So has this idiot. I know you don’t like things that don’t make sense. You want to figure out what’s wrong, then come with us.”

“What he said,” Mullet Guy nodded. “Look, Snart, you have to trust us.”

“Yes, because knocking out my sister has given me good reason to.”

“You’re not gonna get through to him,” Lisa’s partner sighed. “Sorry, Snart, I’m owed this one.”

Leonard turned in time to be met in the face with a punch that knocked him out cold.

* * *

 

               With Lisa’s tracker on Mick Rory, Sara and Amaya were able to track down him, Leonard Snart, and Nathaniel Heywood to an apartment rented by Raymond Palmer. They burst into the room, weapons ready to take them out. The kill order had been given for all four men, which had somewhat surprised Sara since Darhk preferred to interrogate his victims before he had them killed. Still, it didn’t both either of them.

There were four men in the room when they entered. Rory, Heywood, Snart, and Palmer all in one pace. Sara zeroed in on the cleaner almost immediately. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

“Sara?” he uttered.

“She’s not gonna remember you,” Mick muttered to him as he pulled out his gun. “They work for Damien Darhk.”

“Wait, what?” Palmer whipped his head between the two groups.

Sara twirled her swords. “This should be fun.”

“Crap,” Heywood muttered. “Ray, you have an extra charge in your gun?”

“Give me a minute.”

               Sara nodded at Amaya, signaling for them to advance. They had a mission to take all them out, and they would not be failing it. The men were ready to put up a fight while the janitor began working on some strange gun. Sara was even impressed when she saw the cleaner pull out a knife and using it with his gun to start fighting. His technique with the knife was similar to hers, striking up that strange sense of familiarity she got whenever she was around him.

Not that she was going to let that affect her in this fight.

Sara made a move and tackled him before he could get a hit in on Amaya.

“Sara, this isn’t you,” he hissed beneath her. “This world is wrong. Can’t you see it?”

“Yeah, because you’re still alive.”

“I know you feel it, Sara, because I felt it too. Don’t ignore it!”

She scoffed. “So I’m supposed to take advice from the guy who cleans up the bodies?”

“That’s not who I am!” he yelled, trying to get up before Sara planted a foot on his chest. “In our world, the real world, I’m a thief and you’re an assassin. But we’re both heroes!”

Sara smiled as sweetly as she could muster. “Oh, you’re a hero?”

“Yeah!” Heywood called out from where he and Palmer were running around a table from Amaya. “We all are!”

“How wonderful,” Sara turned back to Snart. “We kill heroes.”

She raised the blade to drive down into his heart when she was pulled off of him. Mick Rory held her tight as Palmer picked up the gun. He tried to aim at Amaya, but she made a break for it. Sara broke out of Mick’s arms just as a purple beam struck her in the head.

It all started to come back to her. The island and the league. Dying and coming back to life. Her father and her sister. Getting recruited for the Legends and traveling through time. Meeting Leonard and forming a bond with him.

“Sara?” Ray asked. “Are you back?”

She nodded, shaking her head.

“Good,” a familiar voice drawled. “I almost forgot how vicious you can be, assassin.”

Sara turned toward it, her lips turning up into a small smile. “Len.”

“Welcome back,” he replied. “You’re not going to try and kill me, are you?”

               Sara walked quickly over to him, running her eyes down his body to make sure she hadn’t hurt him during their fight. Once she made it to him, she stopped and reached a hand out to him. He wrapped his hand around hers, a confirmation that he was real and he remembered her. The relief she felt in that action nearly overwhelmed her when she realized this was what she’d been thinking about since she had become Darhk’s puppet.

“I didn’t even realize I missed you, crook” she chuckled.

He finally smiled. “Me neither, assassin.”

She pushed up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leonard linked his around her waist before his lips pressed against hers.

Sara wasn’t sure how long it was before someone cleared their throat.

“Uh, we still need a plan of what to do,” Ray piped up. “As great as it would be, true love’s kiss isn’t going to bring us back to our reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!!!!!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
